If Things Went Differently
by GirlofChaos99999
Summary: It's a race against the clock for Ferb and Perry to save Phineas. Together with the Resistance and their friends, they have to foil Doofenshmirtz's plans and save both dimensions, before it's too late. Characters & "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension" (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh. "If things went Differently" fanfiction .net version) (c) Girlofchaos99999
1. Chapter 1: Robot Riot

**Chapter 1: ****Robot Riot**

"Ferb! We're going to try and stop the portal!"

Ferb stuck up his thumb at his brother, as he watched him and Perry, their pet platypus, zip up to the roof of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, holding on to the grappler. He waited until he was sure that they made a safe landing, and then rejoined his friends in the fight against the normbots.

Phineas motioned to Perry which direction to go. But the moment they turned around, Perry's second dimension counterpart, Perry the Platyborg, landed in front of them, grabbing them and hurling them across the roof, causing Phineas to drop his only weapon.

Perry handed over his grappler to Phineas, while pointing at the Other Dimensionator.

Phineas nodded and ran off, while Platyborg charged for Perry.

When he stood close enough, Phineas took the shot and fired the grapple. Unfortunately, Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz heard him...

"What? Oh!"

Doofenshmirtz threw a razor disc at the cord, and Phineas fell on the couch where Perry had peed on before. Doofenshmirtz charged for him.

"I've had just about enough of you, you..." he growled, just as Phineas threw the dirty cushion at him, which hit him in the face.

"What's on this!?" Doofenshmirtz moaned, disgusted by the pee on the cushion as he threw it at Phineas, who dodged it.

Perry was still fighting his other dimension counterpart. He tried to punch Platyborg, causing him to hurt his hand, and Platyborg to respond with a punch with a metal hand which was twice as powerful, sending Perry off into a closet.

Luckily, there were items which could help Perry to cope more of Platyborg's attacks.

With his football helmet and pads, he crashed into Platyborg, who fell back and slammed against a wall.

Platyborg got back on his feet, and punched Perry, but the same happened to him as what happened to Perry.

Back in the streets, no one seemed to notice the fight which was going on at the roof.

Candace thought she could save the world by busting her brothers.

"I was wrong, Stacy, about everything. I'm not a grown-up. I can't control mysterious forces. I can't even get my mom to see what my brothers are doing!" she said, but suddenly smiled.

"Stacy, that's it! I can't get my mom to see what my brothers are doing!" Candace jumped out of her treehouse-robot, and ran off.

"Candace, where are you going?" Stacy shouted at her.

"I'm going bust my brothers to my mum! And I'm going to fail!" the redhead teenager shouted back.

Doofenshmirtz from the first dimension had lost his keys, and was still having trouble trying to get into his appartment via his neighbor, Mrs. Thompson.

"No, it's Heinz Doofenshmirtz. You borrowed sugar from me this morning!" he said, slightly annoyed.  
><em>"I don't have any sugar. I had to borrow some from my neighbor this morning,"<em> Mrs. Thompson replied through the intercom.  
>"Yeah, that's me. That's..." Doofenshmirtz replied, but got interrupted by Mrs. Thompson.<br>_**"**__Oh, he's a nice man, but I hear he's divorced."_  
>"Oh, THAT she remembers," Doofenshmirtz grunted.<p>

Ferb charged at a Normbot. Isabella ran toward him, manning a baseball launcher.

"Ferb, we'll handle things down here! Go help Phineas!" she shouted, while shooting another Normbot.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Armed with two plungers, he climbed on top of the Platypult he and Phineas had built earlier that day, launched himself to one of the walls of Doofenshmirtz evil Incorporated and started to climb up.

On the roof, Phineas was throwing dishes from Doofenshmirtz' buffet table at Doofenshmirtz to keep him at distance.

When Doofenshmirtz tried to hit Phineas with a lamp, he accidentally hit his Normbot control panel instead of the redhead ten-year-old, causing the Normbots to hang still in the air, threatening to explode.

Doofenshmirtz moved his attention away from Phineas to fix the control panel, giving Phineas time to hide.

"Oh come on, you stupid thing, work!" Doofenshmirtz shouted, while bashing the control panel.

Phineas gasped as he got an idea. "Oh, so that dish must be what's controlling the robots! Maybe I don't need to close the portal if I can just take out that..." he mumbled, and suddenly, his eye fell on his baseball launcher.

"Oh yeah!"

But before he could get to it, Doofenshmirtz had already laid his hands on it.

"Oh no you don't!" Doofenshmirtz snatched the baseball launcher off the ground and glared at Phineas.

"Ha ha! Now the baseball is on the other foot! Or however that... that saying goes. I'm not really sure..." he mumbled, but noticed that Phineas was backing away.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going?" he said, and aimed for Phineas, who ended up walking with his back against a wall.

No running away now...

"You know, all that's going to happen from you guys coming up here is that I'm going to have a brand new Platyborg!" Doofenshmirtz said, with an evil grin on his face.

"And maybe even a Boyborg too, huh?" he continued. Phineas swallowed. This wasn't really going as he had planned.

"Try saying that five times fast: boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg..." Doofenshmirtz said, but then sighed. "Eh, I guess its not that hard to say, never mind."

Meanwhile, Platyborg punched at Perry, who dodged the attack. Another attack from Perry caused him to get a turkey stuck on the spike on his tail. Perry snickered as Platyborg tried to get the turkey off, but failed to do so, because his arms were too short to reach for it.

Platyborg noticed Perry was amused by the sight of the turkey stuck on the mammal's tail, and punched Perry in the face. He fell to the ground, and the two platypuses grappled. Platyborg tried to hit Perry, but Perry tickled him.

Always when Phineas and Ferb tickled him on the cheek, Perry's tail would snap forward. And so did Platyborg's. The turkey fell over his head.

Perry saw his chance and kicked him, sending him back into a fuse box, which the spike on his tail pierced, electrocuting him.

Suddenly, Perry noticed Doofenshmirtz aiming at Phineas.

"You know something kid, you've been a thorn in my side all day long..."  
>Perry looked around for something to save Phineas and noticed a bat on the ground.<p>

He whistled; Phineas looked at him.

"But that's about to change..." Doofenshmirtz said, while placing his finger on the trigger.  
>Perry wanted to throw the bat at Phineas, but suddenly Platyborg attacked him from behind, before finally falling apart, causing the baseball bat to miss it's target.<p>

"_**Right now..."**_

Doofenshmirtz fired the baseball. Phineas made a vain attempt to grab the bat, which was way out of his reach...

The ball hit Phineas on his temple, causing him to pass out. Perry gasped, while trying to get up from underneath the heavy metal body that fell on him.

Doofenshmirtz laughed in victory, while picking Phineas up at the collar of his shirt.

"It's weird that Perry's a secret agent, huh?" Isabella asked Buford.  
>"Yeah, but it was obvious in retrospect," Buford replied. "But what's taking them so long?"<p>

"I don't know," Isabella said. "I hope everything is alright..."

"Mom, if you care one iota about me, your family, and your city, you'll come outside with me right now!" Candace shouted at her mother, starting to get almost desperate.  
>"Well, I guess I could use some more popcorn," Linda shrugged.<br>"Come on, come on, come on!" Candace shouted, and pulled on her mother's arm.

But what she saw outside wasn't what she expected.

The Normbots were still flying around, destroying everything they saw.

"W-what?" Candace mumbled, and Linda screamed.

"Candace! Is- is- is this _Phineas and Ferb's work!?"_

"N-no, mom," Candace replied, just as shocked as her mother. "They were supposed to stop this. But something tells me they didn't succeed."

Ferb looked up at the sky with worried eyes.  
>The portal wasn't closed yet. The Normbots were still active.<br>What was wrong up there?  
>He climbed up the last few meters as fast as he could and jumped on the roof of the building.<p>

He saw the havoc which both fights had created, and Doofenshmirtz, carrying something over his shoulder... or someone.

Was it-?

Perry was still trapped underneath the metal body of Platyborg. To prevent Doofenshmirtz from capturing him too, he had pretended that he was dead – even though that meant he would betray Phineas in some sort of way.

Ferb ran toward Doofenshmirtz, who was commanding the Normbots to bring the portal down, so he could step through.

But before he could reach him, other Normbots blocked his way, and hurled him back, so he smacked against the wall close to Perry.

By the time he could get up, Doofenshmirtz and Phineas were gone.

Ferb approached Perry, and helped him to get away from his awkward position.

As soon as Ferb had Perry released from underneath the unconscious metal platypus body, he started to chatter.

But it was a way different kind of chatter than Ferb had him ever heard doing before.

It sounded worried, panicked.

Ferb suddenly remembered the invention he had stuffed inside his pocket. It was a portable edition of the Animal Translator Phineas had designed, which could be used as a bluetooth headset, with human language output. It even had settings to change the language, if desired.

Ferb took the translator out of his pocket, and attached it to Perry's ear. The platypus knew what the tiny microphone was supposed to do, and started to chatter right away.

"_Ferb," _the translator translated.

"_I need your help once again. Phineas is in serious trouble."_

Ferb stared at him, waiting for more.

"_I'm not sure what Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz wants with him, but I'm pretty sure it's something that benefits him and his army. We've got to find Phineas and stop him before it's too late."_

Fear struck Ferb in the heart. What was he supposed to do? Go back to the Second dimension with Perry to make a rescue attempt, without letting his friends know?

What about Candace? Or his parents? They'd get really worried about them if Phineas, he and Perry didn't return.

It was most likely that Candace was already on her way to bust them, so this time their parents would definitely see what was going on.

For the first time in his life, Ferb Fletcher didn't know the answer to a problem.

Perry sighed and looked at the ten-and-a-half year old.

"_Don't worry, Ferb," _he said. _"I know two boys – and a teenage girl - who can help us. We're not alone on this."_

Ferb looked at the platypus, showing a face which looked like a half-grimace, half-smile, like he wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or cry to that answer. He followed Perry while walking toward the portal.

"_Oh, and Ferb, I have one final tip; please talk,"_ Perry said, before stepping through the portal.

"_It might benefit you if you'd speak your mind. Especially if we get in trouble."_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**Chapter 2: ****Welcome home**

The portal stood in the middle of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, on level 6. Right where Doofenshmirtz had left it when he left to take over the First Dimension, which meant Perry and Ferb would have less time to save Phineas, since he was already in the building.

But, on the other side, for Doofenshmirtz, it was immensely in his profit. The enemy would have no time to interfere with his evil schemes this time.

He'd also specifically ordered the Normbots not to disturb him while he was busy, unless he told them to.

He had more important business to attend.

Doofenshmirtz stroke with his hand over the machine's shiny, metallic surface. It felt nice and smooth.

He had the machine modified the minute he returned to the Second Dimension with the boy.

The machine's look and purpose were still the same, but the size and inside of the machine had to be adjusted.

Also, the machine's operation method would be slightly different the next time the machine would be started.

Once the machine's started, it would open up by the two halves moving aside and disappearing into two small open spaces in the floor, revealing a metal plate in the middle of the machine, with metal chains to lock a person in. Arms, legs, middle, head.

The machine would wait until Doofenshmirtz strapped the victim inside of the machine.

Once the machine recognized the victim, it would close up again and begin the process.

Nothing was going to stand in the way now; victory was already his. Doofenshmirtz would rule over both the Tri-State areas.

This was the moment; time to take action. Doofenshmirtz walked over to the east wall of the room, and pushed on the button of the intercom right next to the door.

"I'm ready for him," he said.

"Send him in."

Phineas slowly started to wake up. His head pounded and his arms were sore for some reason. He opened his eyes, and suddenly remembered what had happened and where he was.

He was being dragged through the hallways of Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz' Evil Incorporated, and if he didn't escape from the Normbots carrying him really quick, he'd become a Boyborg.

And Phineas did _not _look forward to becoming a mindless cyborg, so he started to fight the Normbots at full speed.

"Let me go!" Phineas shouted while trying to pull his arms out of the Normbots' claws.

"I demand you let me go!"

Unfortunately enough, the Normbots didn't give a crimp, nor seemed to feel like showing the ten-year-old mercy, and remained executing the job their boss had demanded them to do.

There was no hope left; the chamber they were dragging Phineas toward was getting closer and closer.

Every meter the Normbots floated forward, the closer they came to the chamber where Phineas would meet his doom.

**Meanwhile, not too far from the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building**

After Perry and Ferb entered the Second Dimension, they had to sneak out of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated first – without being seen by the Normbots.

Luckily, they succeeded in getting out without too much trouble.

Ferb wanted to go to Phineas to save him straight away, but Perry had stopped him.

"_We can't do anything now. The moment we do a rescue attempt, Doofenshmirtz calls for his robots, and we'll end up either imprisoned or the same as Phineas. We have to find the Resistance first and prepare an ambush."_

After ignoring Perry's advice and having attempted to go back a few times, Ferb decided to follow Perry's advice anyway and followed him out of the building.

"_I have no idea where they are, honestly," _Perry said.

"_We should check the base underneath Isabella's house first."_

Ferb nodded, and followed Perry across the street. Extra careful, because all their faces – Ferb's, Candace's, Dr. D's, Perry's and the resistance's – had been listed as _State Enemies. _

If they got caught, it was all over.

The duo sneaked across the dark and gloomy streets. Luckily, most of the Normbots had gone to take over the Tri-State Area, and nearly all the people in the Second Dimension Tri-State Area were way too afraid to get out on the street if they didn't have to.

The moment they neared Isabella's house, they ran into the alternate trio; Candace, Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey, Ferb! Perry? What happened?" Phineas said, when he saw the cuts and bruises on the body of the platypus.

"_We- we've got to save Phineas," _Perry said. _"Our Phineas."_

"Wait- you can talk?" Candace asked.

"Translator," Ferb shrugged. "The point is; we need to prevent Phineas from ending up the same as your Perry – a boyborg. Because if he turns into a boyborg, Doofenshmirtz is going to use him against us, and then we'll have to- I'll have to-" He felt his voice would crack if he kept talking, so he closed his mouth again and simply shook his head.

"I don't want that to happen," he whispered.

Everyone looked at him for a while. Neither of the four was used to hearing Ferb talk. Especially not to watching him cry.

"So- what do we do?" Phineas asked.

"I think that's very clear, Phineas," Candace said. "We get the others and go to Doofenshmirtz.

That kid should _not _be abused by that man. Especially not that way, and _especially not_ if he's my little brother.

Even though he's from a different dimension."

She gestured that the others had to follow her.

"_She's right, Ferb," _Perry said.

"_Don't worry. It might be difficult – but I won't stop until the end. I won't stop until you and Phineas are safe and sound."_

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

"Ah, Phineas, welcome," Doofenshmirtz said. "I've been expecting you."

"N-no," Phineas stuttered and struggled to get away from the Normbots even harder, but Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"No, no. Normbots, put him down. I don't intend on hurting him. Unless I have to."

He made the Normbots put Phineas down and dismissed them.

"So, Phineas? Have you seen anything of the new cell you'll be living in the next couple of days?" Doofenshmirtz asked on a gentle tone.

"Please don't hurt me," Phineas whispered.

Doofenshmirtz laughed warmly. "Oh, poor boy! It's about what I said to you back in your home town, eh? Well, don't worry. I'm sure we can become the bestest friends once we get to know each other better."

Phineas backed away two steps, closer toward the door and rubbed his neck.

"I- I don't understand."

Doofenshmirtz grinned, but tried his best to keep his "Mr. Nice Guy"-look on, so the redhead would perhaps regain trust in him.

"Well, my dear Phineas," he said. "You're going to have a fine, luxe life here. You'll get all the food you want, all the space you want! All you have to do is agree with me."

"What do you mean? I'm sorry, Dr. D, but I still don't understand," Phineas said. He finally found the courage to look the man in the eye, but quickly looked at the floor when he did so.

Doofenshmirtz walked closer toward Phineas, resulting into Phineas backing away even further.

"No, no, no, Phineas! I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry! Just stay right where you are."

Doofenshmirtz was starting to lose his patience with the ten-year-old, but tried to stay calm and gentle.

"Listen, kid. I've been trying to make a point to you," he said.

"And I've been trying to tell you that I'm scared and want to get out of here," Phineas said.

"You don't understand, Phineas," Doofenshmirtz said.

"No, indeed. I don't," Phineas replied. "Why don't you explain?"

"Phineas," Doofenshmirtz said, "what I'm about to ask you is a lot, but...

Let me be your new father."

"_WHAT!?" _Phineas said. He backed away, but fell over his own feet.

"You heard me. Let me be your father, so we can rule over both the Tri-State area's together. You can build the Normbots, and I can give you the power to conquer without having to be afraid to ever be attacked."

"N-no!" Phineas stuttered. "I- I have a family, friends! I won't betray them!"

"Family?" Doofenshmirtz said. "Friends? What's the use of having those? I'll just destroy them for you! Or you can do it yourself!"

"NO! I would _never _hurt my family! I love them! Even though Perry-" Phineas shouted, but Doofenshmirtz interrupted him.

"I hate to break the news to you, kid, but the platypus is dead."

Phineas' eyes grew wide with unbelief. "What!? But-"

"I wanted to take him with me, to turn you two into a team, but Platyborg had crashed on top of him. He laid there, dead."

Tears stung in Phineas' eyes. "NO! YOU'RE LYING!" he shouted. "You're lying... You're a liar..." Phineas sobbed.

"Come, come, Phineas... It's alright. My Normbots are going to look for his body. I can give him a nice funeral if you agree to join me."

"I- I-" Phineas mumbled. He looked up at the evil scientist, and spewed in his face.

"You KILLED HIM!" he shouted. "I would _never-!"_

Phineas got on all fours, turned around and started to run.

"You've got nowhere to go, Flynn!" Doofenshmirtz shouted, while wiping his face.

At the same moment, two Normbots came in, carrying a platypus.

It was Platyborg.

"_Sir, we have unfortunate news to report. It looks like the other platypus was still alive," _one of the Normbots said, while switching faces.

"WHAT!?" Doofenshmirtz shouted. "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! I will find you! And your little friend shall finish you! ROBOTS, GET THE BOY!"

"Uh-oh," Phineas mumbled, when he saw a pack of Normbots assemble behind him.

"Time to run for it!"

He started to run even faster, but the Normbots were way too fast. In hardly two minutes, they had caught up with him and seized him.

He was simply returned to the room he'd just escaped from by the Normbot who had caught him, where Doofenshmirtz was already waiting for him, with the machine started up, and ready to take him in.

"Looks like we've got a run-away, huh?" he hissed.

"Well, in that case, I've got a special treat for you."

He showed a tiny microchip he held between his thumb and index finger.

"That's for you. To keep you in line next time. Placed carefully inside your body, so the Resistance won't be able to destroy it any way different than cutting it out... Which will be _impossible_ once you're at full speed."

"What!? NO!" Phineas shouted. "Please, don't do that! I- I swear I'll follow your orders! Anything you'll say! I swear!"

"I'm sorry, Phineas, but it's too late for apologies," Doofenshmirtz said, while directing the Normbot to the machine.

"You've already shown me I can't trust you."

The Normbot pushed Phineas face-forward against the machine.

"So next time..." Doofenshmirtz said, while walking over to the Normbot. "I'll make sure that it will never happen again."

He looked at Phineas, who glared angrily at him.

"Turn around," Doofenshmirtz demanded. Phineas didn't give a crimp.

"_I said: TURN AROUND!" _Doofenshmirtz shouted.

When Phineas once again refused to obey the evil scientists' orders, the Normbot grabbed him and forcefully turned him around.

"Thank you," Doofenshmirtz said, and dismissed the robot. "Now..."

He grabbed both Phineas' hands violently, and placed his wrists inside of the metal chains, which closed immediately.

His feet, which appeared to be already standing in the correct position, were locked down too, as well as his chest and head.

"P-p-please, think ab-ab-about i-it," Phineas stuttered in deep fear and panic.

"Th-this is a te-te-terrible mistake yo-ou're about to ma-make."

"Well, Phineas... I'm about to find out how bad this decision _really _is... And all it takes, is a single push on this button."

"N-no, sir- I'm begging you-" Phineas yelled, but he didn't know there wasn't a button at all.

The walls of the Inator came back up, and locked the ten-year-old inside.

"NO!" Phineas let out a last scream, before falling completely silent.


	3. Chapter 3: Boyborg

**Chapter 3: ****Boyborg**

"Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, listen up! We've got ourselves an emergency situation here!" Candace shouted, as she and the others walked into the secret Resistance base underneath Isabella's house.

"Phineas Flynn from the first dimension has been captured by Doofenshmirtz. We've got to take action now, before the situation escalates and gets out of hand."

_"WHAT!?" _Isabella shouted in unbelief. "Not getting arrested was already hard enough with just the Normbots and Platyborg! But- if he's really- we can't- Can we?"

"No, we can't," Ferb replied. "We're going to get him out of there _before _Doofenshmirtz tries to do anything to him. _Right now."_

Ferb tried to walk straight out the door, assuming that the others would follow him, but both Perry and Candace stopped him in his tracks.

"Ferb, no," Candace said. "It's not safe."

"She's right, Ferb," Isabella said. "If we just walk in there, without having any kind of plan prepared... Phineas made us do it before, right?

Remember what happened then?"

Perry nodded. "And I'm not sure if you remember, but that was barely three hours ago. I'm not permitted to make the same mistake in twenty-four hours."

"And I almost had the best nachos in town," Buford said. _"Almost. _But _no, _we _HAD _to walk into this trap... And then Candace had to jump in to save our asses."

"_THIS ISN'T ABOUT NACHOS!"_ Isabella snapped. "You've been complaining about your _stupid nachos_ since _the minute you got here! Just stop!"_

Buford grunted at her.

"We've got to come up wit a plan," Baljeet said, while tapping his chin with his index finger.

"I'd suggest we go to the first dimension to inform the others and wait until Doofenshmirtz and Phineas-"

"Until _what!? _Until it's too late? Until Phineas is _completely _under Doofenshmirtz's control?" Ferb said. "Someone please explain to me why we'd ever do that!"

"Ferb, as long as they're inside that bulding, we can't do anything. If they catch us-" Baljeet said, but Ferb interrupted him.

"Who says we get caught!? We could _easily_ sneak in, and-"

"Ferb, please, you don't understand," Perry said. "If Phineas is with Doofenshmirtz, it's most likely that he's already gone. Please sit down and stop talking for a while before you say something wrong. Don't upset yourself too much."

Ferb sighed, and it seemed like he was going to protest again, but he did as he was told and sat down, completely silent.

"I'm sorry," Perry apologized to Candace and the others. "You shouldn't blame him. We're both just too worried about Phineas to be able to think properly. I've never seen him like this."

"I understand, Agent P," Candace said. "We're worried about him too. He didn't deserve this kind of fate. And we're going to do whatever it takes to free him."

**Meanwhile, in First Dimension Danville **

Candace had shaken off her worried parents, in an attempt to find Phineas, Ferb and their friends.

But the only ones she could find were Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, who were still fighting and trying to keep the Normbots at distance.

"Candace! What are you doing here?" Isabella said as she bumbed into the redheaded fifteen-year-old.

"Where are Phineas and Ferb? And most important of all; why isn't the portal closed yet?"

"Honestly, I was going to ask you the same questions," Candace said.

"Where are Phineas and Ferb? I was hoping you'd know..."

"We- I'm sorry Candace, but we don't know either," Isabella replied with worry in the tone of her voice. "They went off to close the portal, but never returned from Doofenshmirtz' Evil Incorporated."

"_WHAT!? _Phineas and Ferb went off to do _WHAT!?" _Candace shouted. "What was Perry thinking? Why didn't he stop them from going?"

"Well, actually, Perry _took_ Phineas with him to close it..." Isabella said carefully.

"_Perry did WHAT!? Phineas!_? Anywhere near that psycho with the eyepatch again!? What was he thinking?"

"Candace, please don't freak out," Isabella said, trying to calm Candace down. "Perry is a secret agent, he knows what he's doing."

"No, Isabella! NO! Phineas is ten years old! And Perry is a platypus! His pet! Nothing more! I don't care about the whole secret agent-thing; he's still a platypus, and a platypus and a ten-year-old boy can't stand up against an army of robots! And how did Ferb get up there so quickly!?"

"I told him to go up there and help Phineas, and he climbed all the way up there with a Platypult and two plungers. But neither he nor Perry nor Phineas ever came back," Isabella said.

"Those kids _really _don't understand that I'm responsible for them, do they?" Candace sighed. Tears stung in her eyes.

"If anything happens to them- I'd never forgive myself! All those dangerous things they'd do- what if something falls apart- on top of them, or on our house or other people? I'm responsible for their actions! I have no idea how I'm _ever _going to explain this to mom and dad..."

"Well, you no longer have to, because we heard everything," Linda's voice said behind her.

"MOM! DAD!" Candace shouted, as she turned around.

"Candace, we are _so _sorry for never believing you. Are all these inventions Phineas and Ferb's?" Linda replied, while picking up the baseball bat Ferb had dropped.

"Yes, yes they are," Candace said. "Not the freaky robots, though. Those are from an evil scientist, which Phineas and Ferb have been trying to stop the entire day."

"And where are they now?" Lawrence asked. "Your mother and I want to have a serious chat with those two boys."

Tears started to flow over the fifteen-year-old's face as she spoke.

"Oh mom, dad, I'm so sorry..." Candace whispered. "We don't know..."

**Second Dimension Danville**

"So- how are we going to get back to the first dimension?" Ferb asked. He'd finally managed to calm down a little and was able to think reasonable again.

"I mean- Phineas had our remote last..."

"That's right," Candace said, and facepalmed. "Of course... I guess this means we'll have to sneak into the building anyway."

She looked at Ferb, and took her sunglasses off to glare at him. _"And NO ONE _comes in contact with the boyborg," she said.

"He'll bust us and shoot our heads off. Not good."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Phineas asked. "Come on, let's go! No time to waste!"

"Buford, Baljeet, you two stay behind to watch the base, just in case the Normbots find it," Candace said, as she and the others ran off.

"Why can't we ever have fun?" Buford shouted at her as he and Baljeet walked back to the base.

"Don't complain, Buford," Baljeet said. "You really don't want to know what's going to happen there... At least, I don't."

"How are we even going to get in? They'll recognize us straight away!" Isabella said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," Candace said. She took the same kind of grappler she'd used earlier, and swung it around.

"Candace- I don't think we can make it with that..." Isabella said.

"I've got _two more _of these, in case you were wondering," Candace replied. "Grab my hand and hold on."

The grappler reached exactly high enough for the lowest balcony.

"From here, we sneak in to the detainment center, where Phineas is most likely to be trapped. Level 4, remember?"

"I thought we wouldn't go there-" Perry said, but Candace shut him up.

"That's the easiest way to get to where you said you last saw the Other Dimensionator, if you're interested."

Perry nodded, and he and the others followed Candace around the building. It was a lot harder to get seen this time, since they were with six now instead of two, but most of the resistance wore dark clothing. All they had to do was stay in shady, overlooked areas and they could make it.

"Alright. Now if we just crawl through the ventilation shaft to the sixth level, all we have to do is to find the Other Dimensionator."

"So _that's _why Buford had to stay behind," Isabella said.

"Indeed. Usually I let Baljeet watch over the base and have our backs, but we have to crawl across the shaft to the snack bar. I couldn't afford losing him here," Candace replied.

"Smooth move, sis," Phineas said, while the six crawled into the ventilation shaft.

"Crawl silently, everyone," Candace whispered. "If we get caught, we're done for."

But luckily, the snack bar was way too noisy and crowded for the crawling in the ventilation shaft to be heard.

And in a matter of time, they'd arrived at their destination.

"Alright, these are Doofenshmirtz's laboratories," Candace whispered while leaving the ventilation shaft.

"The place to execute his experiments... Build his new inators... Which could also include a boyborg, so watch your step."

"Roger that," Perry said, but they had barely entered the level or Ferb heard something going on behind them.

Footsteps.

First, he focused on walking on and not thinking anything of it, but when the footsteps kept coming closer, he couldn't hold his curiosity and looked behind him.

The figure standing behind him, barely a metre away, made him gasp in surprise, causing the others to turn around too.

"P-Phineas?" Ferb mumbled.

Indeed, it was Phineas, but he looked way different. All four of his limbs were mechanic, as were his chest and a big part of his neck.

His right eye had been replaced by a laser eye, and a visor was attached in front of his left.

Around the back of his head, there was a strange headpiece, with some kind of metal tube, connecting the headpiece to the neck part.

The boy didn't seem to call any recognition upon hearing his name. He just glared at the people standing in front of him, his eyes showing no other emotion than pure hate.

"Phineas, it's me..." Ferb mumbled. "Please... Tell me you're still in there."

He walked forward.

"_FERB-!" _Candace shouted, but he didn't listen to her. No, this was his brother. He had to get him back.

Unfortunately enough, Phineas didn't seem to remember Ferb, either. He just raised his hand and stuck it out at Ferb, showing his palm...

...With a built-in laser.

"Eh... I don't think he remembers you, Ferb," Phineas said.

"All we can do now, is just make sure we get to the portal and _RUN!"_

He didn't have to tell them twice. They raced through the hallway, with Phineas after them, who had launched his jet pack.

"He's taking in on us!" Isabella shouted. "Bad, bad, bad!"

"Not bad! Just follow me! I know where to go!" Perry shouted. The others followed him.

Perry was right, though. They found the Other Dimensionator, and hopped through.

"Quickly! Down the staircase!" Perry commanded when they arrived on the rooftop of First Dimension Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

The others didn't hesitate a moment, but just did as the platypus told them to.

"Did- we- really- _have _to- take- the stairs?" Phineas panted.

"Unless you wanted to take the elevator with six people and then be surprised by a boyborg looking for vengeance in front of it, no," Perry said.

Phineas didn't respond, except for letting out a yelp:

"He's coming after us!"

Upon leaving the building, the six ran into First Dimension Doofenshmirtz, who seemed to be surprised by the six kids.

"Hey, kids," he said. "Whatcha up to?"

"Phineas has been turned into a boyborg and we don't know how to stop other Doofenshmirtz," Candace said.

"The kid with the striped shirt?" Doofenshmirtz said. "Wait a minute. I have an idea. Something that could stop me completely."

"Like what?" Isabella asked.

Doofenshmirtz shook his head. "You kids just go and do what you've got to do," he said. "I've got this."

He ran off into the building, and the others ran into the opposite direction. The little chat with Doofenshmirtz had cost them time, and Phineas was getting closer once again.

"So... what do we do next?" Phineas asked.

"Find the others," Candace replied. "We've got no time to lose."


	4. Chapter 4: Two Teams United

**Chapter 4: ****Two Teams United**

Luckily, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Candace had been able to convince Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher to get somewhere safe and headed toward Doofenshmirtz Evil incorporated themselves, where they ran into the Resistance plus Perry and Ferb.

"Guys! Where have you _been!?" _Isabella shouted. "We were so worried about you! Where's Phineas?"

"If you want to know, sweetheart, here he comes!" Candace shouted. "DUCK!"

Everyone threw themselves against the ground as something soared by, right above their heads.

Phineas.

"Is that-!?" Isabella shouted, but was unable to finish the sentence. Her alternate self nodded at her.

"Yep," Isabella replied. "After Dr. Doofenshmirtz from our dimension had done business with him."

"W-what?" First Dimension Isabella replied, but Alternate Candace gestured at her and the others to get up and follow her.

They crossed the street, back to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, but when they were halfway there, Phineas landed in front of them, blocking their path.

If they'd continue walking, he'd blow them to bits.

He was just standing there, with his gaze locked on Ferb, determined not to look away anytime soon.

And Ferb simply stared back.

"What happened to him?" Candace asked.

"Did- did Doofenshmitz do the same to Phineas as what he did to other Perry?"

Her alternate self looked at her. "Unfortunately, yes," she sad.

"Any ideas on how to stop him?" Candace asked.

"...Unfortunately, no, we don't."

"So you're telling me that-" Candace replied, but Alternate Candace pulled her aside, a few metres away from the group.

Phineas didn't seem to care they were moving.

"Listen," the redheaded fifteen-year-old said, while moving her sunglasses to her forehead.

"I and the Resistance are going to do whatever we can do to free him. But please understand that I can't do magic and we might not be able to do so. Please don't blame us if he doesn't make it. And especially don't blame yourself."

Candace looked at herself. It was strange, to look into her own eyes while the person she was looking at was almost completely different from what she was. It was like she was looking at an older sister who she looked up to, instead of at herself from an alternate dimension.

"I understand," she said.

"I won't blame myself, or you... But that doesn't mean I want it to go that way. Absolutely not."

Alternate Candace shook her head. "Of course not," she said. "Trust me, Candace, no one here wants it to happen that way."

Meanwhile, Phineas was still completely focused on Ferb.

He didn't say or do anything, but just stood there, staring at the green-haired ten-and-a-half-year-old standing in front of him.

Ferb wasn't sure what to do. He looked aside, at his friends and the Resistance. Just by looking at them, he knew that they were feeling just as scared, lost and confused as he was.

He looked back at Phineas again. Phineas had been his brother and life-long best friend for as long as Ferb could remember, but the red-haired boy in front of him had almost completely changed.

It was like there was nothing left of the real Phineas. The real Phineas was gone.

The only parts which belonged to the real Phineas were the red spiky hair, the large patch of pink skin which was supposed to be his head, and one ultramarine eye.

And even that eye had changed.

It stared at Ferb behind the visor, filled with no other emotion but pure hate. Nothing else but hate.

But there was something else in the eye staring at him which Ferb noticed. It was small, but noticeable.

It wasn't anger or hate what he saw, but fear.

Fear. Phineas was still deep inside that metal carcass, and Ferb could feel he was. He just knew it.

Phineas' innocent consciousness was probably the only thing that could keep the boyborg where he was right now, standing there, instead of attacking.

If only Ferb could help Phineas to regain full consciousness, he could save him. He could save his brother.

It was the only way. And if he didn't at least try, they would be done for anyway. So why even think about it?

At least it was worth a try.

Ferb took a step forward.

"Ferb, what are you doing?" Isabella asked.

Ferb ignored her. "Phineas," he said, "I know you're in there. Doofenshmirtz has done something to put you away in there, unable to control yourself, your body has been taken over. This isn't you."

The boyborg bared his teeth and clenched his fists as he noticed Ferb was walking toward him.

"Wait," Ferb said, and raised his hands to just above his chest, the palms toward Phineas.

"Phineas. You can't let Doofenshmirtz win. You _have _to fight it. You're better than this, and I believe in you.

Please, Phineas. Do it for me. I'm your brother."

Phineas blinked the only eye he had left.

"...Ferb?" the redhead asked, slightly confused about what was going on and where he was.

Ferb gasped and smiled happily as he saw he had succeeded into returning Phineas, and the others cheered.

"_Hooray! He's back!"_

"_Way to go, Ferb!"_

But, of course, you should never get ahead of yourself. Never celebrate until the party has been confirmed.

The system of the chip inside Phineas's head had frozen for a few moments, which caused the real Phineas to return.

But the system rebooted itself and returned the chip to it's normal state barely a few seconds later.

Phineas's eye darkened and his expression changed as the boyborg took over again.

And all of this happened while Ferb was on his way to hug him.

The boyborg quickly grabbed Ferb by the collar of his polo shirt.

He lifted Ferb off the ground, and looked at him.

"I don't _have_ a brother," the boyborg growled, and hurled Ferb through the air.

Isabella screamed, and Candace roared: "HEY!"

Ferb flew through the air, and smacked on the ground when he landed a few meters further away.

Ferb wondered what had happened as he slowly got on all fours. He came back, right?

And now, for some reason he was gone again. And of course the boyborg was back.

But how was that even possible? What had gone wrong?

None of the six knew about the chip of Phineas' head, of course.

They didn't know that that chip was the only thing keeping the redheaded ten-year-old trapped, and that eliminating the chip was the only way to save him.

But luckily, even Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz's inventions and Inators weren't flawless.

If the chip could freeze from Phineas's brain activity getting too much for it to handle, it meant that it could completely crash at some point as well.

All they had to do, is find a way to make sure that that would happen.

...And they needed to know what the chip was even there, of course. But the main priority was just causing the chip to crash, which would be possible without even knowing it's there.

Ferb just set an example himself.

But now they had made the boyborg very angry, so it was very likely that he was about to attack.

If they didn't act quickly now, all hope would be lost.


	5. Chapter 5: Dear Brother

**Chapter 5: ****Dear Brother**

"So that didn't have any effect _at all," _Buford mumbled, while he helped Ferb to get up. "We just got him angrier."

"Thank you for reminding me," Ferb replied. "You know I'm not the best sweet-talker."

"You're not much of a speaker at all, if you ask me," Buford replied. "How come you've suddenly become so chatty?"

"Change of strategy," Ferb said. "Perry told me to speak my mind, and I decided to do so. He was right."

"About that," Baljeet asked. "How come he's an agent?"

"Long story," Candace said while approaching them. "We've got to hurry now. Ferb, do you have any ideas? The Resistance and Perry are over there discussing options... I'm fearing for the worst..."

Ferb looked at his older sister. "What about it?" he asked.

"What do you think they're going to do?"

Candace looked back at him. She didn't know either, well, at least, not exactly. But if she knew the other Candace well enough, she'd do... Anything to stop Phineas.

Even if it included killing him.

Because if she killed him... Would it be Phineas?

Or would it just be another Normbot to her? A servant of Doofenshmirtz's? Would it even matter at all?

Of course it would, but would she see it as "releasing" Phineas from his pain?

Ferb saw the hesitation in his sister's eyes.

"Candace," he said.

"I don't care what you're thinking my reaction will be. Just tell me what you think they're going to do. I'm ready for the truth."

Candace hesitated another moment. It was remarkable to her to see how much more grown up Ferb actually was than she and Phineas were. It was ironically though, since she had been trying to be the adult all day.

It was strange how mature a ten-and-a-half-year-old could be. Especially when you compared Ferb to Phineas, who was always laughing and having fun, like a normal ten-year-old child would.

But Ferb was different for some reason, and Candace didn't know why.

She closed and lowered her eyes.

"If- if things really take a turn for the worst... I think she'll shoot him or take him down." She had to literally push the words over her lips in order to get them out.

Ferb stared at the ground. "I expected you would say that," he said.

"But I won't let them."

"Ferb, if it's the only way, then-" Candace said, but Ferb interrupted her halfway in her sentence.

"There is _always _another way, Candace," he said. "Hasn't Phineas taught you there was?"

"_Phineas isn't here, Ferb," _Candace said. "Phineas is gone."

"Our Phineas is _not_ gone," Ferb denied, while shaking his head heavily. "I... I think that Doofenshmirtz didn't replace his chest for complete metal. There's flesh and bones underneath that metal chest plate, with a beating heart. For as long as Phineas's heart is still beating, he's not gone."

"I admire your confidence, Ferb, but how can you be for sure?" Isabella asked. "What if- what if we can't save him after all?"

Ferb looked at her. "Yes we can," he said. "Remember that whole Meap and Mitch situation? You made him snap out of that trance. You might be able to do that again.

And if you can't do it on your own, we can do it together."

Isabella gasped. "Ferb, you're a genius!" she shouted, as she threw herself around the green-haired Brit's neck.

"Why, of course I am," he said.

"There's no need to remind me about that."

They turned around again, and stared at the boyborg who was standing fiercely, just a few meters away.  
>Ferb was certain of it; it would work this time. Together with Isabella, the signals of Phineas's brain recognizing them would be twice as strong. Perhaps just enough to bring him back again. And this time for good.<p>

"Phineas," Ferb said. "Please, listen to me."

Ferb raised his palms. "I don't want to hurt you," he said. "We just want to talk to you. Do you remember this girl?"

Isabella walked forward a bit, and looked Phineas straight in the eye. She smiled the same smile she'd always do when she walked into her neighbor's (across the way, of course) backyard.

"I'm sure you'll remember her, Phineas. She's a friend. Isabella?" Ferb asked. Isabella knew what he meant.

"Hey Phineas," she said.

Then hesitation kicked in. Was this really a good plan, or just the only plan?

But she decided to go with it anyway. Isabella looked at Phineas, smiled once more, and said:

"_Whatcha doing?"_

Something changed in Phineas's expression. He slightly tilted his head, and showed something which seemed to look like a smile.

But as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared as well.

It wasn't working as effectively as Ferb had hoped it'd do, but it was a begin. He just had to trigger a stronger effect to awaken Phineas's consciousness. Stronger memories.

And it had to be done quickly, because it would only be a matter of time before the boyborg would snap and attack.

Right?

Or was Phineas simply a distraction tool? Or was there more to it?

Candace, who had been silently listening to Ferb and Isabella making an attempt at bringing Phineas back, looked at her other dimension self and sighed.

"_I have to," _she formed the words without saying it.

"_Then do it," _other Candace replied with a silent whisper.

Candace nodded and walked forward. She looked at Ferb, smiled for a split second and then focused on Phineas.

"Phineas," she said. "It's me. Candace. Your sister."

Phineas tilted his head slightly. Perhaps he hear a familiar name, word or voice which brought something back?

"You might as well not remember the things we used to do as kids now," Candace said, "but I do. And I want you to remember them too.

I want my little brother back."

Tears stung in her eyes and her throat closed up as Candace continued her story.

"I- There are things I never told you, and I regret not doing it now. It might never seemed like it, but every day when I saw you and Ferb build something – I got angry, because I was scared to death that something would happen to you two..."

The tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Phineas- you and Ferb are my everything. I was so afraid your inventions would- would blow up or something or fall apart, and that someone would get hurt... And- I know this isn't any of your doing- but... Now it's fallen apart, and you got hurt as a result..."

Candace started to stutter and she took whooping breaths. "I- I- If- I'd do anything if I o-o-only could go back a-a-and b-b-be there fo-for you, I'd do anything to keep you sa-safe, Phineas!"

She fell to her knees and folded her hands. "Please, Phineas! Please, wake up! Come back!"

Phineas looked at her, and frowned like only he could. But then his expression turned back to the cold boyborg's expression, and he activated his jet pack.

He rose up, and hovered about two meters over the gang. He loaded one of the rocket launchers hidden in his arm, ready to blast them all to pieces.

Candace, still sitting on her knees, looked up and gasped in horror.

"It didn't work!" Isabella shouted. "He's going to attack us!"

"Oh no, you don't," second-Dimension Candace mumbled. She pulled out an air gun.

"Candace? Where did you get that thing from?" Second-Dimension Isabella said, on a worried tone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking him down," Candace replied. "We've waited long enough, and every attempt failed. It's time to take action."

"WHAT!?" Isabella shouted. "Candace, please listen! You can't be serious about this! He's Ferb's brother! And he's YOUR brother in another dimension! There's got to be another way!"

"I'm sorry Isabella," Candace replied. "I don't want this either. But Doofenshmirtz has left me with no choice. In order for us to survive, we must take Phineas out.

He's now just a mindless servant of Doof. There is no way we can save him."

She aimed for Phineas, who was warming up the rocket launcher, and took the shot.

Phineas noticed the air bullet homing for him too late. The bullet penetrated the rocket launcher, causing the tiny rocket to explode.

The jet pack motor went haywire and crashed with boyborg and all on the concrete street.

"PHINEAS!" Ferb shouted, as he ran over to the smoking heap of metal representing his stepbrother.

Candace lowered the air gun and sighed.

"I'm sorry, kid," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Ferb's Choice

**Chapter 6: Ferb's Choice**

"PHINEAS!"

Ferb didn't know how bad Phineas's condition was until he was standing right in front of him.

Ferb bent over, and held the head of his stepbrother between his hands.

"Phineas?" he uttered, barely able to speak.

Phineas's eyes were closed. And they didn't open.

"Phineas, talk to me! Wake up!" Ferb shouted, tears stinging in his eyes.

It took a while before Candace understood what had happened. She got on all fours, and ran toward Phineas and Ferb.

"PHINEAS! PHINEAS!" she screamed.

Isabella joined her, as well as Baljeet and Buford.

The Resistance remained at a slight distance, except for Phineas. He blended in with the first dimension gang, his face even paler than it already was.

"Phineas?" Isabella whispered. Then, she pointed at the boy's arm and shrieked.

"F-Ferb! His arm!"

Ferb looked at Phineas's right arm, and let out a horrified gasp. Baljeet covered his mouth, as if he was about to puke.

When the rocket exploded, the metal had been ripped away, along with a part of Phineas's skin...

...Which apparently was still underneath the metal armour.

The same had happened to parts of his back, due to the jet pack motor overheating. It had burnt holes in the armour, leaving third-degree burns on the ten-year-old's back.

"Ferb, we have to help him- me- him!" Second-Dimension Phineas shouted.

"We'll take him back to Baljeet and Buford," Second-Dimension Candace said. "Then we'll see what we can do."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Buford asked Baljeet.

"I have no idea, Buford," Baljeet replied. "But- isn't that way too far away?"

_"Not if you're a secret agent,"_ Perry said. He pushed a certain button, which seemed to look like the keys of a car, and a hovercraft appeared in the sky.

_"Luckily, the O.W.C.A. managed to fix it quite fast. I'll take Phineas to the Firestone Girls headquarters. I don't want to risk him getting captured on the way."_

Ferb and Candace carefully lifted Phineas into one of the seats of the hovercraft. Ferb gave Perry a worried look.

_"Don't worry, Ferb. He'll be fine."_

"Please look after him," Ferb mumbled, looking at the unconscious boyborg in the hovercraft, looking exactly as innocent as he remembered his stepbrother looked.

Perry saluted Ferb, started the hovercraft, and left.

Candace threw her arm around Ferb's shoulders. "Trust him, Ferb," she said.

"It's Perry. He knows what he's doing."

"He knew what he was doing all along..." Ferb mumbled.

**Second Dimension D.E. Inc.**

Two Normbots entered Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz's office.

"What is it?" Doofenshmirtz grunted. He knew that whenever the Normbots had news so urgent that they came to his office, it was always bad news.

_"Bad news, Sir,"_ one of them said.

_"We have lost contact with the chip in the boyborg. We assume the Restistance has retrieved him."_

Doofenshmirtz jumped up from his chair. "WHAT!?" he yelled. "Go search for him! GET HIM BACK HERE! The resistance cannot bring him back!"

_"Yessir," _the Normbots saluted at their leader and flew off.

Doofenshmirtz sat back down in his chair, and slammed his fists on the desk.

"This victory _shall_ be mine," he grunted. "I _shall_ rule over both Tri-State Areas! And _nobody_ is going to stop me!"

**Not far away from there**

When Perry and Phineas arrived in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, it was completely silent everywhere. In every room.

Awfully silent.

Perry knew something was off, and it unsettled him.

But at the current moment, all he was focusing on was to bring Phineas into safety.

The tiny Platypus-sized hovercraft was small enough to hover through the building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated freely.

Now it was just a matter of not getting caught.

But, as always, Perry's guts were telling him the right thing, and he hadn't even made it through half of the main hall or he was attacked by six Normbots- three at the front and the back.

Perry had a plan, but that would mean he'd risk both his own life and Phineas's. But he decided to take the risk anyway. The other price to pay would be he and Phineas getting captured and Phineas being a mindless destruction machine again, so what would it matter, anyway?

Perry jammed his paw on the gas pedal, ready to run over the Normbots with hovercraft and all, but he had to hit the breaks almost immediately as the Normbots were suddenly taken out from behind.

Perry gasped in surprise as he saw the two boys giving him backup: Second-Dimension Buford and Jeremy.

He didn't have too much time to be surprised, though. Due to the other Normbots attacking from behind and trying to take the still unconscious Phineas.

Perry turned around, and threw his hat at the nearest bot. When thrown correctly, the fedora had razor sharp edges, which were strong enough to cut the wiring between the Normbot's head completely, sending the head flying through the hallway, taking out the other two bots on it's way.

_"What are you two doing here? How did you get here so quickly?"_ Perry asked the two Resistance members.

"Candace called us, and explained how urgent the situation was. We got up here as fast as we could, though don't ask how we did it," Buford replied.

"You take him to Baljeet, and we take care of the rest," Jeremy pointed at Phineas. "First things first."

Perry nodded at them, and jammed his paw on the gas pedal. Jeremy and Buford followed him from behind, in case any other Normbots would notice their arrival.

**Back in the First Dimension**

"And how about us?" Baljeet asked.

"You two," Second-Dimension Candace pointed at Baljeet and Buford, "stay behind here in case we need any assistance from the first dimension."

"But you said exactly the same to-" Second-Dimension Phineas mumbled, but Candace covered his mouth with one of her hands.

"Shut up when your leader is speaking, Soldier," she dismissed him. "Unless you'd rather stay here with them."

Phineas could feel the fire in his sister's eyes pierce through her dark sunglasses.

"N-no, of course not," he said. "Please continue, Candace. Eh- Sir. Eh- Ma'am."

Candace sighed and rolled with her eyes. "Anyway. We have a portal leading us straight to Baljeet. I just have to call him and all will be good."

"What!?" Ferb shouted, sounding like he had lost his mind. "You knew about this?

And you let Perry take Phineas all the way through that dangerous building again!?"

"No," Second-Dimension Candace defended herself. "Baljeet told me the moment I called him, asking Buford and Jeremy to go to Doofenshmirtz's building to get Perry and the hostage out of there."

"'The hostage,' Ferb grunted, his hand covering his face. "The 'Hostage.' Like we're speaking of some kind of criminal here."

"Sorry, Ferb, but if he turns out to be still under Doof's control, we will take him into custody until we find a way to get him back," Second-Dimension Isabella said. "Though I do think calling him 'the hostage' is kind of overdue," she directed her attention toward Candace.

Second-Dimension Candace sighed and raised her palms. "Alright, alright! Phineas. The point is; I didn't know about the portal. Can we go now?"

"Fine," Ferb grunted, arms crossed. He felt uncomfortable without Phineas or Perry around. "Alright, sorry. Let's go."

"Very well," Second-Dimension Candace said, and pulled out her cellphone.

Baljeet answered the call almost immediately by opening up a portal right in front of them.

"Wow," Baljeet and Buford gasped astonished in unison.

"Can you do that?" Buford asked.

"Eh- Apparently?" Baljeet guessed. They said goodbye to the others, as they left for the Second Dimension.

"Baljeet! How did you get this thing back up?" Second-Dimension Isabella asked, being the first to step through, followed by Candace, Ferb and the rest of the crew.

"Well, it wasn't easy," Second-Dimension Baljeet said. "But we have more important matters to attend to, right?"

He gestured with his arms toward a figure lying on a table. Ferb had identified the figure as his brother in barely three seconds.

"Phineas!" Ferb shouted, and ran over to the table. "Phineas! Are you alright?"

_"I doubt he can hear you,"_ Perry said._ "He's been unconscious since I brought him in."_

Ferb hugged Perry, who was sitting on the edge of the table, very tight for a few seconds.

"Thank you," he whispered.

_"I told you I'd keep him safe,"_ Perry whispered back.

Ferb smiled at the platypus. "I know."

But then his attention went straight back to Phineas, as a moan came out of the boy's mouth.

"Fe..." Phineas moaned. "Erb..."

"Phineas?" Ferb said. "Phineas, can you hear me?"

Phineas's only eye started to move behind it's eyelid, in reaction to Ferb's voice. "Fe-e...rb..."

"Phineas, I'm here," Ferb said. "I'm here. You're fine. You're going to be fine."

Phineas's eyelid fluttered, and then opened shakily after a few failed attempts. "Ferb," he uttered.

"You're back," Ferb whispered, staring at his brother with unbelieving eyes. "I can't believe it."

Phineas offered Ferb a weak smile. "Yes, yes I am."

Isabella let out a squeal of happiness, Candace clapped her hands, and all Ferb could do was laugh.

He was laughing, but also crying. Not from sadness though, but from overjoy with happiness.

His little brother was – more or less – fine.

"We're going to fix you up, bro," Ferb said, looking at the wound on the boy's shoulder.

Something suddenly changed in Phineas's expression after Ferb had made the promise to fix him.

His expression became more stern, and Ferb knew by lookingt the single ultramarine eye looking back at him that Phineas was on the verge of arguing with him.

"Ferb, please don't," Phineas said.

"What?" Ferb said. "But Phineas-!"

"No, Ferb!" Phineas raised his voice, and made an attempt at sitting upright, but failed.

"I don't want you to fix me."

Ferb's eyes grew big with unbelief. "What? But- What are you talking about? Why not?"

"What I'm talking about," Phineas said, "is that I don't- I just don't want to hurt anyone of you. You mean too much to me to take that risk."

"Oh, Phineas..." Isabella let out an agitated sigh, and started to sob slightly.

"It's- Don't worry! You're fine now! Ferb will find a way to remove the metal armour and weaponry after your wounds have healed. There's nothing you should be worried about."

She smiled at the boy, but Phineas ignored her attempts at reassuring him that everything was just fine.

"N-no, Isabella," Phineas said. "You don't understand. When I was at Dr. D's office, I saw a chance to run for it, and I did- but they caught me again. And then, Dr. D had – right before he changed me into this- this-" - he struggled to find the right word - _"monstrosity-_ something between his fingers. He held it, and showed it to me. It looked like some kind of microchip- he said he'd use it to keep me in line, because I tried to run away. He's probably been keeping track of that chip somehow... What if he finds us? What if he can reactivate that chip from a distance?"

"I promise you I won't let that happen, under any circumstances," Second-Dimension Candace said. "Nor will any other of us."

The others nodded in agreement.

Second-Dimension Phineas then walked over to the table and said:

"So, what do you say? Are you going to let us patch up those wounds of yours?"

"Fine by me," Phineas said, and turned his head toward Ferb. "What do you say, Ferb? Should we take the risk?"

Everyone remained dead silent, in expectation of Ferb's answer.

"It's up to you. I'll only let them do it if you think it's safe," Phineas said.

Ferb still didn't know what to say. Phineas did have a point when he mentioned that chip. There was a possibility that they'd find Phineas and recapture him... Along with the rest of the Resistance plus his friends.

"Well?"

Ferb lowered his eyes and sighed, but when he looked up again, he said:

"Alright. Let's do it."

Candace and Isabella helped Phineas to sit up, and smiled at Ferb.

And so did Phineas.

Ferb couldn't help it; he just simply smiled the broadest grin he'd ever smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: Danger Ahead

**Chapter 7**

**Danger Ahead**

**Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

"_Sir, we have located the boy," _one of the Normbots which Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz had sent out to retrieve Phineas reported via the special communication system Doofenshmirtz had developed for his servants to use.

"_I'll send the coordinations to our agent."_

"Good," Doofenshmirtz responded. "I heard from Normbots who had encountered the boy and his platypus in the halls of my building, that the boy was unconscious and wounded. I suppose they found a way to defeat him.

Tell our agent to wait with giving the signal until they've patched him up. That'll save me a lot of work."

"_Yessir," _followed the response.

Doofenshmirtz smirked as he stood up from his chair.

He didn't really have a reason to be so satisfied, though. Half his army had been defeated in less than a day by two little boys and their friends and two of his best soldiers had been taken out as well.

But he was still at the wining hand. Platyborg's systems had been repaired incredibly fast, and the same would happen to Phineas.

All Platyborg would have to do was retrieving the boy, snatching him away from the Resistance at the right moment.

And when the Resistance would rush after him to save their little friend, Doofenshmirtz and his army would be ready for them.

Yes, he'd have a lovely surprise for those little brats.

An upgraded platyborg _and _boyborg, and then there was... The biggest Inator he'd built yet.

It could crush the entire Resistance beneath just one of it's fists.

And they wouldn't even see it coming.

The plan just seemed too perfect to fail.

Doofenshmirtz looked out of the window Phineas, Ferb and Perry had escaped from earlier that day.

Yes. It wouldn't fail. The Resistance would be done for once the Inator he'd built especially for them would've taken care of them.

Anyone else taking part in the "Robot Riot" would be eliminated as well: this was the begin of a new era.

The Era of the Doof.

**Resistance Base**

"_...Ouch, Isabella!"_

"Then just sit still, like I've been requesting you to do all the time!"

"But-!"

"Quit protesting, Phineas! These are second and third-degree burns you've got! Those need to be taken care of first!"

"But they only hurt if you touch them like that."

"That's the damaged nerves you're feeling."

"For God's sake, Isabella-!"

"There, all done!"

Phineas let out a relieved sigh. He had been arguing with everyone trying to patch up the wounds on his arm and back for the last fifteen minutes.

After a while, nobody was allowed to help him except Isabella and Ferb. Isabella, being a Fireside girl, knew how to heal burns the best, so Ferb let her to it.

"You're lucky that you're still alive, you know," Candace said. "It could've gone a lot worse."

Phineas rolled with his eye. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he said. "Again, sorry."

"It's alright, Phin," his sister replied. "You better take a look at what Ferb's made for you."

That triggered Phineas's curiosity. "What did you do, Ferb?" he asked to the green-haired figure who had been standing in a dark corner all the time.

"Well," Ferb said. He turned around, carrying something.

"I have recreated your rocket launcher and jet pack. I figured you'd like to fight along with us."

Phineas swallowed and hesitated for a second. "Of course I do, but..."

"Doofenshmirtz won't get you," Second-Dimension Isabella said. "We promise."

"Well, alright then," Phineas said, jumping off the table.

Ferb helped him to click the jet pack around his shoulders and middle.

The rocket launcher was also easily detachable; it was like a bracelet around the underarm.

Phineas attached the rocket launcher on top of the freshly bound with bandage.

"To prevent the bandage from getting loose," he made up an excuse.

"Alright then," Ferb said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes I am," Phineas replied with a smile. "Let's go kick some pharmacist's butt."

Everything would've been just fine, if anyone would've noticed the platypus hidden in the corner of the room, deep in the shadows.

With a single push on a tiny button, Platyborg sent a message to the Normbots waiting outside, ready to ambush the Resistance the moment when they appeared outside of the house.

Perry heard the beep the signal made, looked over his shoulder, but Platyborg was quick enough to hide behind one of Baljeet's computers.

Perry didn't trust it though; he wanted to check it out, but Second-Dimension Candace pushed him back.

"No time to waste now, Perry. We've got to hurry and save both Tri-State Area's."

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Second-Dimension Phineas asked.

"Yeah, we're here now too," Second-Dimension Baljeet said. "I'm not really good at fighting."

"Well, you could try to disable the security cameras inside the building," Second-Dimension Jeremy said. "I'll help you with that."

"_You're not helping anyone," _a metallic voice said.

"_Do you know what's for dinner? I'm starving!"_

Before you could blink, the entire Resistance was surrounded by Normbots. No way out.

"How did they find us!?" Second-Dimension Buford shouted.

"It's like they were spying on us!" Second-Dimension Isabella said.

"They were," Second-Dimension Candace said, pulling out her favourite material arts fighting stick.

"Don't worry, we can handle this! We're with more than they are! NOW ATTACK!"

Unfortunately, the eight Normbots weren't the only ones on the battlefield. Phineas was about to charge the rocket launcher while watching everyone fight the other Normbots, when suddenly a metal claw clamped tightly around his middle.

"Ferb...?" the boy mumbled, already aware of what was happening.

"_...HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"_

Everyone stared at Phineas as he yelled for help. Platyborg had been given a shiny new feature: a grip hook, perfectly usable for capturing most-wanted.

He had pulled Phineas from the ground into the sky like he was a prize toy inside a crane machine on the fun fair.

Ferb ran after them, while Phineas was still screaming. Ferb made a few attempts at grabbing Phineas and pulling him out of the hook's grip, but Platyborg flew too high and too fast for Ferb to reach.

After his final failed attempt, Ferb fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees.

"NO!" he shouted at the Platyborg, as he flew Phineas toward Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"NOOOO!" Ferb repeated. Tears started to stream down his cheeks. Phineas was right. They found him.

Doofenshmirtz had won his prize back.

The whole world seemed to disappear before Ferb's eyes. He didn't notice his friends kneeling beside him, crying, shouting his and his brother's names.

He just simply remained in that same position on the ground, fists clenched. Ferb ground his teeth while sobbing loudly.

He didn't even notice it when Candace made him sit up, locking him in her arms tightly. All he heard was Phineas screaming for help between Candace's sobs and soothing words.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much time to be sad and mourn. Not only because Second-Dimension Candace shouted at the Resistance that they had to hurry and get Phineas back, but also due to something completely different...

"Why, hello there! I hope you enjoyed my little surprise!" Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz shouted from above, as something threw a huge shadow over the gang.

It was a giant robot, looking like Doofenshmirtz.

"Now, tremble before me!" Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz said.

"Oh no. I'm not in the head! Over here!"

Doofenshmirtz moved one of the robots' arms, showing him sitting inside a built-in cockpit in the arm.

"What-!?" Second-Dimension Candace shouted, getting her material arts stick ready for battle.

Doofenshmirtz chuckled.

"See? One last trick up my sleeve. It's me! See, I'm the trick up my...own sleeves. Cause look, I-I'm in the sleeve, get it?"

"Spare us your pathetic jokes and surrender, Doofenshmirtz!" Second-Dimension Isabella shouted.

Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ugh, pearls before swine."

The arm moved closer toward Second-Dimension Candace and Isabella.

"Now, my sweet ladies, I think it would be more well-said if you surrendered. Because I've got you all surrounded... Escape is futile."

"We'll see about that," Second-Dimension Candace growled.

"Fine, have it your way," Doofenshmirtz said.

"ROBOTS, ATTACK!"


	8. Chapter 8: A Helping Hand

**Chapter 8: ****A helping hand**

Phineas hung limp as a puppet in the grip hook.

It seemed as if he'd passed out, but nothing was less true...

Platyborg landed on the balcony of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, releasing Phineas from the claw.

Phineas remained on the floor, immobile.

Platyborg watched the boy from a distance, perhaps waiting for him to make an escape attempt. Nothing happened.

He shrugged, grabbed Phineas by one of the edges of the metal armour on his back and dragged him along through the building.

Phineas still didn't move a single muscle, even though it seemed as if his eye was moving slightly behind the eyelid.

Platyborg moved him through what seemed to be half of the building, until Phineas was thrown into a cell in a rather unfriendly fashion.

Platyborg looked at Phineas one last time before leaving the cell. When he noticed the boy still wasn't moving, he shrugged and left.

Phineas waited a few more seconds before carefully opening his eye. He smirked. Platyborg didn't even check whether or not he was still alive, and probably even left the cell door open without any extra security.

Phineas got on all fours, walked over to the cell door and pushed it gently.

The metal door swung open slowly, just as expected.

Platyborg had gone overconfident regarding Phineas. The cyborg probably believed he would be able to overpower Phineas easily.

And he'd probably come back for Phineas soon, so Phineas would have to hurry and get back to Ferb and the others.

He quickly left the cell and ran across the hallway.

Surprisingly enough, the entire building seemed to be deserted. Nearly all the Normbots had gone to the First Dimension, or along Doofenshmirtz's side.

Now all what was left for Phineas to do, was to get out of the building.

Luckily, while he'd pretended to pass out, Phineas had carefully studied the way from the balcony to the cell through his eyelashes.

And Phineas happened to have a photo-graphical memory. Not a big surprise.

He ran through the halls of the building, and eventually had to climb a couple of stairs to get to the balcony.

While he was doing this, Phineas remained cautious of anyone still being inside the building.

And it probably wouldn't take long before Platyborg would realise that his captive had escaped.

Luckily, that problem never came to it...

...Well, at least not while Phineas was _inside _the building.

He'd just reached the balcony, when a platypus armed to the teeth busted through the wall right next to Phineas.

The mammal aimed for Phineas straight away, and the two grappled as Phineas's back hit the floor.

"You shouldn't be mad at me, Perry," Phineas said through gritted teeth. "But at Doofenshmirtz! He did this to you!"

Platyborg tried to attack Phineas, but Phineas managed to roll over, with Platyborg ending up on his back.

Phineas sat on top of him, holding the shoulders of the cyborg platypus tight.

"Listen," he said. "I don't want to do this. But I have to."

Phineas lifted up Platyborg by his arms, and pushed him against the wall...

...Which apparently was the exact same wall as he ended up against in the fight against Perry.

With his tail piercing the fuse box, once again electrocuting him.

"Sorry, buddy," Phineas mumbled.

He activated the jet pack, and set off into the evening sky.

Off to save Ferb and his friends.

**With Ferb and his friends**

The Resistance was still busy fighting off the army of robots Doofenshmirtz had sent to fight them again.

"Candace?" Second-Dimension Isabella panted as she and her commander ended up back-to-back.

"Yes, Isabella?" Candace asked.

"I don't think we can hold them back much longer," Isabella replied. "I mean- we've been fighting all day. We're tired- very tired."

"I understand, soldier," Candace replied, on the same, strict tone she'd always reply. "But we have to keep fighting. Until the bitter end."

"Yes, ma'am," Isabella replied.

The only thing they didn't know, was that Doofenshmirtz had had enough of the endless fighting, which never seemed to be coming to an end.

Those kids, who called themselves "the Resistance," were strong. Stronger than he'd ever expected.

They lasted longer against his robots than he'd ever expected, too. No kid alive was supposed to be able to do what they were doing.

They'd be valuable cyborgs. But, unfortunately, way too smart, and too risky. Perhaps they'd find a way to avoid being turned into a cyborg. Or maybe be able to fake being on his side, and then foiling and sabotaging all his plans.

He couldn't let that happen and that's why he had to get rid of them.

Forever.

**Meanwhile**

Doofenshmirtz was proud of what he'd accomplished. He'd found the solution. The only thing that could stop himself.

But the point was, he'd been looking for the kids who could help him out all over the place, but they were nowhere to be found.

Not inside the Second-Dimension building, nor inside his own.

Luckily, when he checked the streets, he found Baljeet and Buford, explaining the situation, and the portal which Dr. Baljeet never closed.

And so it happened that Doofenshmirtz ended up inside the Resistance Base, seeking for the exit he was about to find.

But yet he was unaware of the chaos going on outside.

"Alright, robots! STOP!" Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz shouted.

"Hold your fire," he said, as everyone looked at him.

"You know what? I've had enough. Of all of you."

"_...And you are saying?"_ Perry asked.

"That- that I am going to execute my final plan, Perry the Other Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Hope you got your 3-D glasses, cause I'm coming at you!"

The Resistance gasped. Ferb, Perry and Candace held each other as the arm extended and let fly with a punch.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" a familiar voice shouted.

It was Phineas. He flew by the arm, knocking Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz out of the cockpit and pulling back the lever, stopping the arm from crushing his friends.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella shouted. Phineas turned around, while still flying in mid-air, and winked at her. "I'm fine," he said.

"You sure, kid?" Doofenshmirtz asked from a distance, who had landed on the ground a few metres further away, as a Normbot snatched Phineas out of the air.

The Normbot pushed him against the wall of one of the houses. Phineas was unable to move.

"Hey!" Ferb shouted, but Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz pushed him aside.

"You ungrateful, spoiled little brat!" he shouted at Phineas. "You- you are _still _the thorn in my side, the only thing standing in my way!"

Phineas's gaze caught Ferb's. The look on his face was terrified, and so was Ferb's.

"Even after I gave you the chance to start over, to get everything your tiny little heart desires..."

Second-Dimension Candace walked forward and wanted to attack the Normbot holding Phineas, but Doofenshmirtz threw her a withering look.

"Move and you'll never see the kid again," he growled.

Candace stopped moving.

"You know what? I'm done with all of you. I am going to restart my robot, and destroy you all. But, Flynn, let me tell you..."

He moved closer to Phineas, until his mouth was right next to Phineas's ear.

"This time, I'll start with you."

Phineas tried to get away from the Normbot's grip, but failed to do so. Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz walked toward the giant robot, only to be interrupted again.

"Hey!" First-Dimension Doofenshmirtz shouted as he left the secret tunnel leading to the Resistance Base, brandishing something golden coloured.

"What? I'm kind of in the middle of something here!" Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz shouted at his alternate self as he turned around.

But then, he noticed the "thing" Doofenshmirtz was holding.

"_Choo-Choo!" _he shouted, running toward Doofenshmirtz, apparently forgetting the whole situation with destroying the Resistance.

Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes, but smiled a little. "Yeah, it's mine. See, I told you I never lost it. It was in a box in my pantry labeled "VHS Tapes"."

He rolled his eyes again. "Go figure. Anyway, you can have it."

Second-Dimension Doofenhsmirtz grabbed the toy train, his eyes almost sparkling with joy. "I can't believe it! Choo-Choo, it is you!"

He hugged the train, and immediately, his expression seemed to change. "Oh, heart melting, backstory resolving, evilness diminishing..."

Doofenshmirtz shrugged, shifting his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "Eh. It's the least I can do."

Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz looked at himself.

"You know, I don't even know what I was thinking with the whole "evil robots" thing..." he mumbled. "Actually, when I look around," he looked at Phineas, who was still being held against the wall, "I-I'm really embarrassed. Here, let me clean this up."

Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz pulled out a self-destruct remote, destroying all the robots. "Look, "Self Destruct" button."

Once a Doofenshmirtz, always a Doofenshmirtz.

Phineas gasped for air as he fell flat on his face.

"Yeah, you know, we're totally cool now," Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz said. "I'm just going to go back to my home and live out the rest of my days with my Choo-Choo. Okay then, _ciao_!"

He was about to wander off when the Resistance surrounded him.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Second-Dimension Candace said.

"Uh-oh," Second-Dimension Doofenshmirtz mumbled. "Almost forgot."

"I've called the Firestorm girls," Second-Dimension Isabella said. "They'll be here within less than a minute to pick you up and take you away."

And so they did.

"You know, my crimes against humanity had just completely slipped my mind," he said, as they took him away. "Won't happen again. I promise."

"Very well," Second-Dimension Candace said. "As long as we never have to look at your face everywhere we go again, it's fine by me."

"You know what, guys? We just totally saved Danville!" Candace said and smiled.

"Yes, yes we did. Good job, soldier," Second-Dimension Candace said. "How's Phineas?"

"Fine, I guess," Phineas smiled. He was leaning on his brother's shoulder. "Shall we go home and take off these metal things?" he suggested.

"_I'm afraid you won't be able to do that at home, Phineas,"_ Perry said. _"__Major Monogram called. He wants us all at Headquarters. Just the First Dimension though."_

"So, I guess this is goodbye, then?" Second-Dimension Phineas said.

"I guess so," Phineas replied. "I'm glad everything has been solved now, though."

"Phineas, just out of curiosity: where'd you leave Platyborg?"

"On the balcony of the D.E. Inc. building," Phineas replied. "Got his tail stuck in a fuse box. I think he'll live though."

"Maybe the electric shock has disabled the cyborg circuits," Second-Dimension Phineas said. "Maybe we'll have our own Perry back."

"Boy, I do hope you do," Phineas said with a big smile on his face. "You've got a lot of summer to catch up on."

Second-Dimension Phineas chuckled. "Yes. Yes, we do."


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Ending

**Chapter 9: ****Happy Ending**

"So- it's all over now?" Baljeet asked Phineas when they arrived at O.W.C.A. Headquarters.

"Yup," Phineas replied. "They're going to strip off all the metal and I'll be a normal boy again. Except for the laser-eye thing..."

"Don't worry, Phineas, we've been working on that," Major Monogram said, showing something looking like an eyeball.

"It's an electronic eye," he explained. "It feels and acts exactly the same as your normal eyes would. You won't feel the difference."

"Alright then," Phineas smiled. "That's a whole relief."

Carl gestured at Phineas that he had to follow him. "I think it's about time we got you rid of all that metal, then," he said.

It only took about thirty minutes for Phineas to get stripped of the metal, and about fifteen more before the electronic eye was working correctly.

Within less than an hour, he returned to his friends, looking exactly the same as he'd always done.

"_So, how's the eye?" _Perry asked.

"Perfect," Phineas replied. "Major Monogram was right. I can't even tell the difference."

He smiled broadly at Perry.

"Man, this was the greatest day ever. Imagine how much fun we can have together now that we know you're a secret agent!"

"_Uh, yeah, about that," _Perry mumbled.

"Didn't you read the pamphlet?" Major Monogram asked. "Agent P will be sent away forever now his cover has been blown."

"No one reads those anymore, sir. I've been trying to warn you," Carl mumbled.

That's why you didn't want us to know your secret..." Phineas mumbled.

Perry nodded.

"_Exactly,"_ he said.

"So we'll never see Perry again? There _has_ to be another way!"

"_Uhm... Sir?" _Perry said, gesturing at Major Monogram to come closer.

He then whispered something in the Major's ear.

"Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-nator?" Major Monogram said. "Might as well work."

"I never built and Amnesia-nator," Doofenshmirtz said, arms crossed. "I think I would remember if I had built one of those."

"Alright, we'll do it," Major Monogram said. "Under one condition: full agreement. By everyone."

"Well..." Ferb mumbled. "We've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry."

"Agreed," Phineas said.

"Alright everybody, get over there. Tall kids in the back. Just need to get the Inator out of the back and then do a little more programming here, and we'll be ready to roll."

While Carl went off to get the Inator, Phineas and Ferb walked over to Perry.

"Hey, buddy," Phineas said. "Ferb and I just wanted to say our goodbyes. You know, we thought we'd met the real you when we found out you were Agent P."

He paused for a second. "But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you. You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend. We're going to miss you, Agent P."

Both boys hugged the platypus.

Perry smiled and said: _"I just want you to know that I'll cherish the memory of this day forever. I'll never forget this."_

"Of course you won't," Phineas said. "I love you, pal. Okay sir, we're ready."

"And so is the machine," Major Monogram said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Sir, were you crying?" Carl whispered.

"No, I was sweating through my eyes," Major Monogram mumbled back. "Now fire it up."

"Hold on," Isabella said. "Uh, Major Monogram?"

"Uh, yes?" Major Monogram said.  
>"So... None of us... Will remember <em>any <em>of today?"

"That's right."

Isabella looked at Phineas and smirked.

"Absolutely nothing?"

"Nope."

"Not even the slightest glimpse."

"Not even."

"Absolutely not even a tiny little chance?"

"Absolutely no chance."

"Good!"

She then grabbed Phineas and kissed him. Phineas gasped loudly, his cheeks turning rosy.

"Isabella!?" he uttered.

"Hit it, Carl! Quick!" Isabella shouted with a smug grin.

"WAIT- WAIT! WAIT!" Phineas shouted.

A bright light flashed, as every memory of that day was wiped out of the minds of our gang.

A long, and stressful day, ending slightly different than expected, yet overall, it's exactly the same.

It ended well.

**The End**


End file.
